slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider
As seen in Granny and Slendrina X, there is a black spider (two spiders in Slendrina X). Slendrina X: There are two spiders inside of Leiv's castle. If the spiders spot the protagonist, they will try to chase them and bite them until the protagonist is knocked unconscious. Granny horror game: One of the spiders of Leiv was taken as a pet by Granny after she snuck into Leiv's castle sneakily. Granny took a few pictures around the castle, somehow got Angelene's dead corpse chained up in a book shelf room, grabbed Slendrina's teddy bear and the book with Slendrina's face copied in it, and finally one of the two spiders of Leiv. Granny kept one of the spiders after the castle was destroyed by Slendrina's family's fury and then put him in a ￼￼little wooden cage in the special room. Spider role: The spider's role in Slendrina X is to bite the player until they're knocked unconscious. The same thing happens in Granny but this time instead of chasing the player, the spider guards an item in the wooden cabinet in one of the corners in the Special room. However, in Granny, the spider can be fed meat when the player puts the meat down on the dirty plate and then can run to the cabinet to get the item, which gives them time to escape the spider but they'll have to get the item quickly. Weakness: * The spider can be killed permanently by the player if the player manages to construct a shot gun and shoots the spider with it. The down side is that when it's killed, Granny will know the players location like a magnet and her eyes will glow red and this lasts forever until the player or Granny gets knocked out. The best way to knock the spider out is by first knocking Granny out or shoot the spider when Granny is still unconscious. * Another idea is that the player can grab the crossbow and the tranquilizer dart and shoot the dart at the red button from a distance the spider cannot see the player. Once it hits the button, the button will activate the wooden cage door to make it close, making the spider trapped. Trivia * Granny shows genuine rage towards the player when the Spider is killed, showing that for all of her evil ways, she really does love her pet. * It first appeared in The Child of Slendrina's intro cutscene, albeit with a lighter brown/tan-ish texture. * It appeared again in Slendrina X, but it was much much larger (even larger than the one in Granny) than it was before. Its texture was the same dark gray/black texture as seen in Granny. * Finally, it made its last appearance in Granny. It looked very similar to the Slendrina X model, but was smaller and had glowing red eyes added, as its original texture had been darkened to the point that its eyes were no longer visible. * When you kill the Spider, similar to holding Teddy, Granny’s eyes will turn red and she will relentlessly follow the player while a heartbeat constantly plays in the background. This effect will fade out if either Granny or the Player is knocked out. However, if the Player knocks Granny out and later kill the Spider, the heartbeat effect persists for until Granny respawns. Gallery In Granny The spider has changed. We all know that in Slendrina X The two Spiders has black eyes. Now this Spider has red eyes and different sounds. Category:Slendrina Wiki Category:Granny Category:Slendrina's Family